Detalles
by Cono-chan
Summary: Por lo general las personas no prestan atención a los detalles de la vida, sin darse cuenta que interfieren en variados aspectos de ella...incluso en el amor *ZoSan* Los summary no son lo mio - -
1. I Algo no encaja

Bueno aquí otra historia de one piece…solo que esta será bastante larga…abajo explicare mejor el capi ;)

_**Detalles**_

**_*_**

**_*_**

Capitulo I

Algo no encaja

*****

*****

Algo se encontraba fuera de lugar, él estaba seguro de eso. Pues siempre había sido un hombre que se dejaba guiar por su instinto, por su gran percepción; aquella que nunca fallaba. Pero no podía saber que era exactamente aquello que le molestaba.

Frunció el ceño.

Claro, nunca fallaba, pero ello no quería decir que podría saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios ocurría.

Abrió sus negros ojos.

La situación a primera vista recaía en la normalidad del barco. Al frente, a unos cuantos metros de su posición, se hallaba Robin leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. Vio que levantó la mirada y le sonrió. El como respuesta realizó una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Tal vez aquello no era muy propio viniendo de su persona, pero la relación con la morena había mejorado bastante…bueno, al menos las cosas se habían suavizado.

Se sintió observado.

Giró rápidamente su mirada hacía donde había percibido a algo o _alguien_ observándole, y se dio cuenta que aquello provenía de la cocina. Más no encontró a nadie allí.

-¿Pasa algo?-lo sorprendió la suave voz de la arqueóloga.

-No…no pasa nada-le respondió simplemente, tratando de calmarse.

Pero no se percató de la extraña sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la morena, una sonrisa que definitivamente daba a entender, que ella si sabía quién había estado observándoles.

Ni menos, se iría a imaginar, como repercutiría en su día a día…ese simple _detalle._

Olvidó aquello.

Así que sin más, paseo la vista hacía la popa, y aún que no veía demasiado, escuchaba claramente las risas alegres de sus nakama.

Seguramente bromeando de cualquier cosa, tal vez las nuevas ocurrencias de su capitán o de alguna nueva invención de Usopp.

Nada fuera de lugar.

Subió la mirada al mandarinero. Allí Nami anotaba en una libreta, cabe decir que muy concentrada, lo que seguramente era algún que otro dato del clima o el rumbo que debían tomar para llegar a la próxima isla. Por más que muchas veces discutieran debía admitir que su trabajo como navegante era simplemente perfecto. La chica tenía un talento innato, pero aún así un temperamento desesperante, sin mencionar su obsesión con el dinero.

Suspiro.

Sabía que a pesar de todo, en el fondo, era una buena mujer.

Bien en el fondo.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en la cocina, no podía verlo, pero se escuchaban los pasos del cocinero, denotando que estaba haciendo sus deberes.

Si había algo que le impresionaba, era la dedicación que ejercía Sanji al cocinar. Pareciera como si realmente, casi, no fuera un idiota.

_Casi._

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Nada estaba, al menos visiblemente, fuera de lugar, pero seguía sintiendo que algo no encajaba.

Se levantó, necesitaba algo para comer. Repentinamente tuvo apetito suficiente como para dejar de lado su siesta de la tarde, la cual sin haberse dado cuenta, había dejado hace ya bastante tiempo. Olvidando los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su cabeza.

Entró en la cocina para encontrarse con el rubio de espaldas, secando unos cuantos platos para después devolverlos a su lugar.

Al parecer, ignorando su presencia allí.

No le prestó demasiada atención y en silencio, Zoro tomó una manzana del frutero que se encontraba encima de la mesa, llevándosela a la boca para darle el primer bocado.

Y fue ahí donde lo volvió a sentir. No tardó en volver ese sentimiento de desencaje que minutos antes había tenido.

Y aún así, no entendía que sucedía.

Observó al cocinero, estaba con su habitual concentración cuando se trataba de la cocina, con su habitual cigarrillo en los labios, con su habitual traje formal que tanto le costaba entender que llevara. El no podría andar con esas camisas, estaba seguro que se sentiría ahogado con ellas. Todo normal, entonces…

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Oi Marimo- salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Sanji. La cual, se notaba algo irritada.- ¿te vas a quedar viendo así toda la tarde?

El hecho era, que de tanto presionar a sus neuronas a pensar, no se dio cuenta que había mirado a su nakama por demasiado tiempo, era evidente que si la situación fuera al revés, él hubiera reaccionado de peor forma.

Si así era…siempre a la defensiva.

Pero en aquella ocasión, las cosas no eran así, de modo que respondió de la forma más normal…

…insultando al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Más quisieras cocinerucho de pacotilla-

Y lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba. Silencio, no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio. Simplemente se le quedó allí mirándole…mirándole como si dentro de sí, hubiera una batalla que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ganar. Mirándole sin mirar. Notó que ahora el era el que le observaba dentro de sus propias cavilaciones.

Como él mismo espadachín había hecho unos instantes antes.

Ese silencio logró dar con la respuesta que tanto estuvo buscando durante la tarde.

Oh sí.

Sabía que su instinto jamás fallaba, ya que eso, en definitiva…no encajaba.

Continuara…

_******************************************_

_Siempre se ha pensado que él amor nace_

_De miradas…_

_De caricias…_

_De gestos…_

_De palabras dulces…_

_Pero lo que definitivamente hace que el amor florezca…_

_Son los detalles, que generalmente…_

_Los enamorados olvidan._

_*******************************************_

*****

*****

Bien…antes que nada gracias por leer :) …Los primeros dos capis serán asi de cortos xq' se centraran en los pensamientos de estos dos…pero los sgtes serán mas largos ;)

Bueno espero sus opiniones…me gustaría ke me dijeran si le faltan cosas…o incluso pueden dar ideas…todo se puede xD

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Saludos^^


	2. II Completa e indudablemente loco

Siento la demora, pero aqui esta el segundo capi^^

Notas del capi abajo^^

**_Detalles_**

*****

*****

Capitulo 2

Completa e indudablemente loco

*****

*****

Se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo es posible tener ese cosquilleo en el estomago, así de repente y por nada?

Molesto. Era molesto.

Simplemente estaba limpiando la cocina, platos sucios…basura…etc., como siempre hacía después del almuerzo. No había nada anormal allí.

Decidió encender uno de sus cigarrillos y olvidar aquella molesta sensación.

Prosiguió con su quehacer, pensando en que haría de cenar por la noche. Prepararía un delicioso postre para sus chicas. Ignoró momentáneamente lo que le acongojaba, con tan solo recordarlas.

Se dio cuenta de la cara de idiota que se le plantó en su rostro. Debía controlarse, no podía dejar que alguien le viera así, aún que se sabe que ya todos lo han visto de aquella forma. Con una gran calada de su cigarro, logró calmarse y volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo no retiró la sonrisa que tenía en aquel momento.

Miro por la ventana.

Su Robin-chan se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente, como siempre lo hacía.

Amplió más, si cabía, su sonrisa.

Suspiró.

¡Qué bella era cuando se concentraba de aquella manera en su lectura!

Vio como sonrió en dirección de un lugar determinado.

Apartó, con curiosidad, la vista hacía donde dirigía su sonrisa la arqueóloga, notando la silueta del espadachín sentado, apoyado en las barandillas del barco.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto la actitud de la chica hacía el Marimo, ni tampoco le extrañaba.

¡Ella era dulce hasta con los más brutos!

Suspiró de nuevo, como si se hubiera enamorado, y una vez más mostro esa cara de idiota que pone siempre cuando se trata de sus chicas. La verdad es que simplemente las adoraba, más allá de la devoción que muestra por su belleza y encantos, él las adoraba, como un hermano quiere a sus hermanitas.

Esta vez su sonrisa se volvió tierna.

Si que las quería…

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

Allí estaba imperceptible…casi imperceptible.

Observó como Zoro arqueaba la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de lado, como respuesta a la muchacha.

_Casi imperceptible._

Sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño.

¿Qué era eso?

Claro, sabía que era algo fuera de lo común, ¿El idiota de Zoro sonriendo? Y más aún ¿A Robin?, claro que lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar tener aquella pregunta entre ceja y ceja.

Se dio la vuelta y notó que aún el fregadero tenía platos sucios.

Olvidaría lo que vio, tal vez solo fue su imaginación, así que comenzó, o más bien dicho, siguió con la tarea de limpiar.

Aún que no se percató de la mirada del peliverde hacía la cocina, ni menos de la sonrisa cómplice y misteriosa que esbozo la morena…

Y mucho menos se enteraría que todo aquello, de alguna forma (que jamás podría imaginar), cambiaría su vida, pero de ello nos enteraremos después ¿Verdad?...

Sintió que la puerta se abría.

No se giró a ver quién era, tal vez por pereza o por desinterés, el punto es que no lo hizo. Pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo, que la persona que había entrado a la cocina, fue el maldito espadachín, el que tomó despreocupadamente una manzana del frutero.

No le prestó mas atención.

Prosiguió con lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Pero al parecer ese día no lo iban a dejar trabajar en paz.

Pronto recibió señales, las cuales uno recibe cuando es observado.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a su nakama y, por lo tanto, a su examinadora mirada.

Se veía pensativo, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta a algo muy complicado de comprender.

_-Que extraño…-_ fue lo que pensó.

Hasta que al fin reaccionó.

-Oi Marimo- le llamó, al parecer despertándolo de su letargo -¿te vas a quedar viendo así toda la tarde?- aún que se extrañaba de su comportamiento, no pudo evitar joderle la existencia, como siempre hacían mutuamente.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Más quisieras, cocinerucho de pacotilla- respondió ceñudo Zoro.

Y fue ahí, donde el endemoniado cosquilleo en el estomago volvió.

Mierda.

Un extraño pensamiento; fugaz, pero latente, se pasó por su mente.

La idea de que ese imbécil lo viera, le había hecho sentir aquel cosquilleo.

Más mierda.

La idea, el concepto, el pensamiento…todo en sí era estúpido…demasiado.

Mucha más mierda.

Si que lo estaba…completa e indudablemente loco.

Continuara...

_******************************************_

_Las personas no se dan cuenta…_

_Cuando los detalles se vuelven…_

_Se vuelven parte de la realidad…_

_Parte de hechos concretos, que son imposibles de olvidar…._

_Y aún que deseemos con toda el alma que así sea…_

_No va a ocurrir…_

_Porque aquello no se olvida…_

_Se puede ignorar…_

_Se puede, la persona, auto convencer…_

_Incluso…_

_Se puede empezar de nuevo…pero…_

_Al primer estímulo…_

_A la primera mirada…_

_Las personas se dan cuenta…_

_Que jamás ese detalle se fue._

_***************************************_

_*****_

_*****_

Bueno hasta aqui el capi.

Una vez más siento mxo la demora, tratare que el prox sea pronto y más largo ^^

Notas: Bien aqui nos encontramos con la perspectiva y pensamientos de Sanji, me gustaria recalcar que solo estos dos primeros capis serán así, como desde la perspectiva de cada uno. Tal vez haga otros asi más adelante, pero me gustaría entrar a escribir mas dialogos y hechos, sin dejar de lado los pensamientos, pero con un poco menos de enfasis^^UU

Nos leemos en el prox capi

Agradecimientos a AranaTakashi por su review :)

Bien Sayo!


End file.
